


Got Lost In Your Eyes (but that's not all I got lost in)

by Bangitybangtan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Deamus, Drarry, Flirty Draco, Fluff, HA YUO THOUGHYT, Harry Potter crack, Humour, I had to write the entire thing twice, M/M, Not jikook?, Oblivious Harry, Still gay trash oops, ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, dramione - Freeform, literally kms, no its not, non-Hogwarts, oh look its not kpop?, trash, why do i always lie, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangitybangtan/pseuds/Bangitybangtan
Summary: In which two idiots get lost in a corn maze but it's fine because they'll make it out before it gets dark. Right?They don't





	Got Lost In Your Eyes (but that's not all I got lost in)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this twice because I accidentally deleted the first one :)))))  
> Enjoy some other fandom trash  
> I'll get to the requests  
> Maybe  
> Idk  
> Mostly Draco's pov because same

Draco was lost. So very, very lost. He should have known that accepting this dare would bite his arse later but he took it nevertheless. He was a man of pride, dammit. When Theo suggested with a smirk that Draco completed the maze all on his own, however, he hesitated. Draco was not fond of doing things by himself and yet here he was. Lost, alone and _not at all scared, nope, nuh-uh, Draco? Scared? No way._

After all, there ought to be a map around here somewhere. He's got half a mind to tell his father about the lack of help in here. He's been walking around for _hours_ by now and he could very well die in this smelly, damp place. He'd die before he even got to tell his parents what colour coffin he wants. It has to be green marble. It has to. But now he'd probably get buried in some ugly, old wooden thing and look exactly the same as all the other dumb fools. No way in bloody hell.

Why would a healthy 24-year old have already put this much thought into the colour of his coffin, you might wonder. Well, and not to stroke his own tail here, Draco was an extremely handsome lad. Devilishly so. And thus, he had a long string of ex-lovers. Some of which were the typical jealous kind. Mind you, he doesn't blame them, he really-

Oh

_Oh_

Turns out there was someone else in here. A boy. A hot boy. A 10/10, would bang boy. A 10/10, would bang boy with thighs the size of Pluto. Honestly, all pride aside, Draco Malfoy was _drooling._

_Right, Draco, you can do this. Go get 'em, you handsome bastard. Ask him for help, sob into his arms, demand he carries you home. Bet he'd enjoy that._

Breathing deeply once, twice, six times and making sure he looks as alluring as ever, Draco squares his shoulders and walks towards the stranger. Or rather, _into_ the stranger.

"Oh, bollocks!" The stranger yelps and cups his nose. He has nice hands. Strong.

Draco looks up at him in horror. Oh, fuck. He ran straight into the guy. This will not be a good story to tell their children. Children? Draco would be horrible mother!

Suddenly all thoughts of unexpected motherhood disappear from his mind. Because aforementioned strong hands are gripping him by the shoulders and hauling him to his feet. Green, green, green eyes roam over his body, probably looking for injuries, before they meet the icy blue of his own.

_This is the shade of green his fucking coffin should be, dammit_

"I asked if you're all right, mate?" His voice. Bloody hell, his voice. It's deep and dark and so smooth. The kind of voice you'd like to hear late at night or early in the morning. The kind you write songs about and long to hear form into a laugh. The kind-

"Oh, fuck, I've concussed him. He's concussed. Hey, hey, are you concussed? Should I do CPR? I didn't take that fucking medical course, bloody hell, I knew I should've." Right, so maybe Draco said all that about the voice out loud but he is not concussed. He knows that much, at least.

"I fell for you." He's a little concussed, yeah.

A look of confusion passes over the beautiful face of the stranger and then he bursts into laughter. It's beautiful.

"Right, mate. So, are you alive enough to show me the way out? I'm lost."

"Hi, Lost, I'm Draco." More than a little concussed.

"Funny, you are, but I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, Draco." The stranger's, _Harry's_ , green eyes sparkle when he laughs. It's so beautiful.

"Wait, did you say you're lost? I'm lost, too! What the fuck do we do now?" Draco was back to panicking.

"We formulate a strategy, of course!" Draco thinks that Harry was enjoying this too much. They could possibly _die._

"Right, and do you have any idea what this plan would include, perhaps?" Draco sat down and brought his knees to his chest. This was all too much for the faint of heart.

"Well, I'd say we keep walking. Chances are we'd find someone eventually." And with that, Harry took Draco by the shoulders and, once again, hauled him to his feet. Strong bastard.

They walked for eternities and somehow managed to fit it within minutes. Draco learned so much about Harry, his parents had died when he was young but he grew up with his godfather, Sirius, and his husband, Remus. The way Harry talked about them left Draco breathless. There was so much love laced between his words and Draco hoped that, one day, _maybe_ Harry would talk about him like that. He was in way over his head. Draco longed to hear more about him but reluctantly shared about his own life. Heir, billionaire and single. That's about it. But Harry prodded him to go deeper. His likes, dislikes, what he loved, feared and needed. Neither even noticed the sky steadily getting darker. They didn't care for the stars beginning to shine above their heads. Both more interested in the stars within the other's eyes. But eventually the cold wind forced them to stop and the light rain pushed them to look for shelter. The panic was beginning to settle in again. Harry merely laughed and shrugged off his jacket.

Draping it around Draco's shoulders, he whispered, "They'll find us. Don't worry, Draco. I've got you."

It was quite easy to fall asleep, feeling the warmth radiating off Harry.

\-------------

Morning came and they were saved. Thankfully, sadly. Draco was ready to fight to keep Harry's jacket, it smelled great, but Harry smiled and nodded, giving the jacket back without a word. It's not until later, when Draco has gotten home and took a well deserved bath, that he finds the note with a tiny heart on it. And a phone number on the back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave more requests that I'll maybe do.  
> Congrats for making it this far  
> Comment "Same" if you read it all the way through. For science :)


End file.
